harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbows (ToT)
The five rainbows are a crucial element in the game Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. It is considered a major part of the main quest, and you may begin finding and accessing these rainbows after you find and reunite the two halves of the quilt, which is necessary for the Harvest Sprites to talk to you. Accessing the rainbows allows you to unlock new areas and places, such as Mt. Gelato and Gull Islands, and, consequently, also unlocks the characters that reside in such places, allowing more people to visit and frequent Waffle Island, and giving you access to new stores, potential spouses and even pets. General Information While exploring the island, you may have encountered one or a few of the five large trees that have a small colored flower at the base of it. Each of these flowers represents one of the five Harvest Sprites, and when you have the completed quilt, watering the flower in front of the tree will prompt the Harvest Sprite to pop up, and he will then give you a recipe. If you gather all the items he asks for and return to the tree, you will have completed a rainbow, which acts as a bridge of sorts, taking you to a new area that was previously inaccessible. Preparations As mentioned, before you can begin the rainbows quests, you have to complete the quilt first. For an in-depth explanation on how to do so, visit the main article: The Quilt (ToT). It is a good idea to plan ahead and start gathering as many rainbow recipe items as you can early on in the game. Some items cannot be gained until much later in the game, but if you are careful and aware, there are other means of getting it earlier, and you don't want to miss the chance (e.g. Apples only grow in Fall, and it is an ingredient in the first rainbow; your only option would be to buy a seedling from Souffle Farm and wait until it grows in the Fall for harvest, but there is also a stand at the flea market during the last week of Spring that sells apples, and buying it then will save you a lot of time). The Five Rainbows Daren's Rainbow Daren is the green Harvest Sprite. His tree and flower are located in the Town Square, near the Town Hall. It is the first rainbow to complete, and doing so will unlock West Gull Island, as well as Toucan Island. You can also meet many new villagers by completing this rainbow, including Candace and Luna, who are potential spouses. Ingredients: Ben's Rainbow Ben is the blue Harvest Sprite. His tree and flower are located in the Maple Lake District, near Toby's house. Completing this rainbow unlocks the base of Mt. Gelato. Ingredients: Collin's Rainbow Collin is the yellow Harvest Sprite. His tree and flower are located on West Gull Island, which is accessible after you complete Daren's rainbow. Completing this rainbow unlocks East Gull Island. Ingredients: Alan's Rainbow Alan is the red Harvest Sprite. His tree and flower are located on Brownie Ranch. Completing this rainbow unlocks the peak of Mt. Gelato. Ingredients: Edge's Rainbow Edge is the purple Harvest Sprite. His tree and flower are located at the top of Mt. Gelato. Completing this rainbow unlocks the Goddess Tree. Ingredients: Ben's Badge After you complete Ben's rainbow, he tells you he lost his badge. You have to find it for him. In order to find it, you have to complete Collin's rainbow, and then go back and talk to Ben. He will tell you where he lost his badge during a cut scene. Go to the East Gull Island and walk around on the beach until a cut scene happens, that is when you will find the badge. You then have to go back to Ben and water his flower to give him the badge. Category:Guides Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Game Concepts Category:Cleanup